Problem: $\dfrac{8}{2} - \dfrac{7}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 1}{2 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 1}{2 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{8}{2}} - {\dfrac{7}{2}} $ $ = \dfrac{{8} - {7}}{2} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{2}$